Una Verdad Incomoda
by Little Sweet Demon
Summary: Naruto recibió una rebelación del Tercer Hokague antes de su muerte, en esta le contaba acerca de sus verdaderos padres y que su madre, aun seguía con Vida. años después, Naruto aun no ha olvidado esa charla y planea buscar a su único familiar vivo.


Fics de Naruto.

**¡ATENCIÓN!**  
Este Fanfics contiene detalles de la trama, en pocas palabras Spoilers.

**Una Verdad Incomoda.**

Desde la muerte del viejo Hokage; Naruto había estado trabajando el doble de lo que acostumbraba, haciendo todas las misiones de rango D que podía, luego claro esta, de acabar cualquier misión que le fuera asignada; debido a que las misiones de rango D no eran muy bien pagadas, no eran escogidas más que por los novatos y debido a esto, habían de sobra.

—Veamos que hay para hoy —Naruto se encontraba visitando la pizarra, exclusiva de las misiones de rango D—. Limpiar los canales de lluvia, la paga no esta tan mala.

Debido a un sinnúmero de situaciones acumuladas, la invasión a la aldea, la muerte del Hokage, el viaje de Naruto y el ascenso de toda la generación del genin rubio; los trabajos cotidianos calificados como D, se habían acumulado al punto, de que ya no era necesario ir a pedirlos directamente; para mayor facilidad, los habían incluido todos en un pizarra colocada fuera de la academia ninja, y a manera de empleos de medio tiempo, podían ser solicitados por quien lo deseara.

—Cortar el césped, bien —Naruto había tomado cerca de siete "empleos" y seguía buscando más—. Un gato perdido, ¡genial la paga es buena!

Con estos trabajos menospreciados por los Chunin, Naruto se dirigió a su primera misión, ayudar en una graja. Durante el resto del día y hasta poco antes de anochecer, Naruto se la paso trabajando sin descanso, de un empleo a otro. Ya que solo se alimentaba de ramen instantáneo y sus cenas eran invitaciones permanentes de Iruka, Kakashi, Hinata o cuanto conocido más le ofrecieran; sus finanzas habían ido prosperando de una manera asombrosa

—Bien, Gama-chan ya casi esta lleno —Naruto pesaba su monedero con forma de rana, el cual estaba lleno de dinero—. Seis trabajos más y podré juntar suficiente como para pagar una misión de rango A.

Naruto muy orgulloso guardó su monedero y se dirigió a su casa a descansar, por esta ocasión pasaría de comer ramen invitado por algún amigo. Se encontraba verdaderamente cansado y lo único que deseaba ahora, era solo dormir. Mientras caminaba, pensaba como le "plantearía" a Tsunade su propuesta.

—¡Vieja Tsunade!, esta vez no vengo a pedirte una misión, quiero alquilar los servicios de Konoha para una misión personal —Naruto asintió, esa eran las palabras que el le diría exactamente—. Solo espero no olvidarlas.

Muy feliz de haber encontrado las palabras apropiadas, Naruto se dirigió directamente a descansar. Luego de ponerse la pijama y lavarse, apago las luces y se acostó, pensado en la última vez que pudo hablar con el viejo Hokage y la asombrosa verdad que este le dijo.

—Viejo Hokage —Naruto comenzaba a quedarse dormido—. Ya falta muy poco para encontrarte... ¡mamá!

—Sueño de Naruto—

Después de que aquel ANBU murió al intentar atravesar la barrera, todos se resignaron a intentar ayudar al Hokage. Durante la batalla, cuando Sarutobi intentaba llevarse el alma de Orochimaru, antes de morir a manos de la espada de este, decide enviarle un mensaje a Naruto, gracias a un Jutsu único.

—El fuego arderá donde las hojas bailan. La sombra del fuego le dará luz a la villa y... —Naruto estaba por golpear a Gaara, de pronto una voz resonó en su cabeza, parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado—. Naruto, mi hora esta muy cerca —habló el viejo Hokage directamente a la mente del rubio—.

—¿!Viejo Hokage!? —exclamó Naruto congelado intentando darle el golpe que vencería a Gaara de una vez por todas.

Naruto se quedó estático buscando de donde provenía la voz que lo llamaba, pero no encontró a nadie. La transformación de Gaara había sido derrotada y Gamabunta ya se había retirado, aun le quedaba vencer a Gaara con lo último de su fuerza, pero con el tiempo detenido, Naruto podía atender sin problemas la plática con el viejo Hokage.

—Escúchame con atención Naruto, no tengo mucho tiempo —Naruto asintió, la voz del Hokage sonaba muy seria—. Estoy en una batalla contra Orochimaru, pero no voy a sobrevivir. Por eso decidí contarte una verdad, que no pienso llevarme a la tumba, es acerca de tus padres.

El semblante de Naruto cambió, la preocupación del ninja lo abrumo completamente. Sarutobi, el cuarto Hokage, había decretado que nadie hablará acerca del incidente con el Kyubi; pero ahora era distinto, era el mismo Hokage el que había decidido hablar.

—Yondaime, el Cuarto Hokage, quien sello a Kyubi dentro de un bebé recién nacido —Naruto asintió, esa parte de la historia la conocía muy bien, era SU historia—. Ese bebé recién nacido era su propio hijo, ese eres tú Naruto, tu padre es Yondaime, el Cuarto Hokage, quien murió luego de salvar a la aldea.

—¡M-mi padre!, bromeas viejo —pero Naruto no escucho contestación alguna—. Si de verdad era mi padre, ¿Por qué encerró a Kyubi dentro de mí?

—Es algo que me gustaría poder contestarte, pero solo Minato Namikaze, el verdadero nombre de Yondaime, tu padre y Kushina Uzumaki, tu madre, lo podrían saber —Naruto se quedó estático, por fin conocía el nombre de sus padres, algo que incluso lo habían guardado en secreto—. Te pareces mucho a tu padre, eres su viva imagen. Pero tú carácter, es igual al de Kushina, tu madre.

Naruto pareció recordar cierta ocasión cuando entrenaba con Jiraiya, este le había mencionado que se parecía mucho al Cuarto Hokage, el cual también había sido su alumno. Todo tenía sentido para Naruto, bueno, no todo, aun le intrigaba, porque siendo hijo de uno de los Hokages más poderosos de todo Konoha, nadie le había dicho nada o porque solo lo trataban como a una molestia. Más que nada, porque su propio padre selló a aquel demonio en su cuerpo y porque su madre se lo permitió.

—Dime algo Viejo —exclamó Naruto algo molesto por no lograr entender toda la situación—. Aseguras que el tal Yondaime o Minato ese era mi padre y que una tal Kushina es mi madre, ¿si es así, por qué llevo el apellido de soltera de ella?

—Es una larga historia y no tengo mucho tiempo, pero te la resumiré, si es lo que deseas —Naruto asintió interesado—. Minato y tu madre jamás se casaron, aunque ambos eran ninjas muy fuertes, eran igual de tercos que tú, Yondaime decidió no casarse con tu madre hasta que tu padrino regresará de su viaje, pero una vez llegó, Kushina se negó a casarse poniendo la excusa de que tu padrino era mala influencia para ti.

—Oye viejo, ¿qué tal era el Yondaime ese como Hokage? —pregunto Naruto algo interesado.

—El era muy fuerte y justo, de hecho la época de Minato como Yondaime fue la más próspera y tranquila de Konoha, no había enemigo alguno que pudiera vencerlo, por lo que se llegó a creer, que el Kyubi fue enviado para asesinar expresamente a tu padre, Naruto —habló Sarutobi algo cansado.

—¡Eh viejo!, si mi padre fue el Cuarto Hokage como mencionas tanto, ¿no me convierto automáticamente en el Quinto Hokage? —Sarutobi pareció sonreír—. ¿Sucede algo viejo?

—No, pero me alegra que aun en estos momentos, puedas hacerme reír, sigue así Naruto, crece hasta convertirte en alguien tan fuerte como tu padre, alguien capaz de defender a todos —habló Sarutobi feliz—. Perdóname por haberte guardado este secreto tanto tiempo, pero no sabía como reaccionarias.

—No hay cuidado viejo, me hubiera gustado saberlo antes o en otra situación. Al menos hubiera tenido alguien a quien recordar, mi padre y mi madre, me hubiera gustado al menos conocerlos una vez —exclamó Naruto algo triste.

—Aun puedes Naruto —Naruto se sorprendió ante la declaración del Tercer Hokage.

—¿Qué has dicho? ¡No voy a usar ningún tipo de Jutsu prohibido que reviva a los muertos! —exclamó Naruto algo molesto.

—No es necesario, cuando menos no con tu madre. Ya que aun sigue con vida —estas palabras dejaron a Naruto en shock.

Su madre, aquella que lo trajo al mundo, seguía viva. Como era posible eso, se suponía que sus padres murieron durante el ataque del Kyubi. Sería acaso que su madre logro sobrevivir, pero si lo hizo como aseguraba el tercero ¿Por qué lo abandono?, al menos quería escuchar de su propia boca las razones por las que su madre lo dejo solo en la aldea.

—¿!Dime dónde esta Viejo!? ¿!Dónde puedo encontrarla!? —preguntó Naruto desesperado, el debía saber, porque su propia madre lo había abandonado—. Ella debe responder por abandonarme.

—No culpes a Kushina, tu madre no tuvo la culpa de dejarte. La aldea estaba enojada y desesperada, ellos te temía, querían asesinar al niño que llevaba al Kyubi dentro —la voz de Sarutobi se escuchaba cada vez más débil, faltaba poco para que dejará de hablar, su hora estaba cada vez, más cerca—. Tú madre se ofreció en un acto de auto sacrificio, con la condición de que jamás te harían daño, ella dejaría la aldea ¡PARA SIEMPRE!

Ahora lo entendía, Kushina Uzumaki, su propia madre, jamás quiso abandonarlo, se ofreció en su lugar para mermar la ira y temor de toda la aldea. Naruto debía hallarla, no por el hecho de haberlo salvado, sino, porque ella era su madre, su única familia con vida.

—Ella pidió llevarte consigo a su destierro, pero un decreto creado por Yondaime antes de morir, se lo impidió. Kushina tuvo que irse sola —Sarutobi tosió varias veces.

—Entonces ¿dónde puedo hallarla?, necesito saberlo —preguntó Naruto, más las respuestas de Sarutobi, eran cada vez más erráticas y difíciles de entender.

—E-ella vivía en el viejo p-país del remolino. T-tu ma-madre era muy linda, t-tenía un largo cabello rojizo... l-le encantaba hablar —Naruto comprendió, las divagaciones del viejo Hokage, se debían, a que estaba a escasos segundos de morir— ...las hojas volverán a crecer.

—Viejo, deja de hablar y lucha, ¡NO PUEDE MORIR ASÍ! —pero no hubo respuesta, el Tercer Hokage había muerto.

—Fin del Sueño de Naruto—

Naruto despertó, por fin era el gran día, se levantó de golpe y se aseo, ni siquiera pudo desayunar de lo ansioso que estaba, faltaban solo horas, para que pudiera elegir a los mejores ninjas de Konoha para su misión personal. Tenía el dinero suficiente para hacerlo, dentro de poco vería a su madre.

—Vamos Gama-chan, debemos irnos —Naruto tomó su monedero y luego de guardarlo, salió.

Mientras caminaba por Konoha, pensaba en los ninjas a los que contrataría. Habían muy buenos ninjas en toda la aldea, pero el prefería confiar en aquellos con los que ya antes había trabajado. Necesitaba alguien que supiera de cartografía, que fuera bueno investigando y que también dominara el taijutsu, después de todo debían ir a territorio desconocido y eso implicaba siempre peligros constantes.

—Si, debo pedir a Neji —habló Naruto.

Ya tenía a uno de los miembros de su equipo, si se contaba el mismo, serían dos, cuando menos se ahorraría una buena cantidad de dinero al ir el también, después de todo, debía conocer a su madre en persona, además con lo que ahorraba, podía contratar a otra persona más acta para ayudarle en su gran misión de búsqueda. Pero quién elegiría junto con Neji.

—Podría incluir a Cejas Encrespadas, nos llevamos bien, pero se emociona con mucha facilidad —Naruto descartó a Rock Lee de su grupo, después de todo, si tenía suficiente dinero como para elegir, buscaría lo mejorcito—. Sakura sería buena elección, es inteligente y puede destruir los Genjutsus, además es una Ninja Médico entrenada por la propia Vieja Tsunade.

Si, sería Sakura Haruno, su eterno amor platónico. Había combatido junto a ella desde que se convirtió en ninja, había presenciado lo bien que se manejaba en todo tipo de situaciones, además, si se quedaban a solas, quizás ambos podían llegar a conocerse un poco más. Sí, no había duda de nada, en su equipo necesitaban a Sakura, era una ninja médico y era muy buena con el Ninjutsu y el Taijutsu, además de que poseía técnicas para eliminar Genjutsus, para lo cuales, Naruto era igual que su Sensei Jiraiya, malísimo.

—Sakura debe venir, además, en una misión tan larga quizás ella y yo —Naruto se empezó a hacer todo tipo de ideas en su cabeza—. Si, no hay duda, Sakura —dijo luego de limpiarse la saliva de la boca.

Sakura, Neji y el propio Naruto, era una fuerte combinación contra casi cualquier tipo de estrategia enemiga, pero y si se encontraban con rivales mucho más capacitados. Necesitaba un líder fuerte, debía reconocerlo, ni él o Neji, mucho menos Sakura, servirían como buenos líderes en una misión de este tipo. ¿Quién podría ser un buen líder?

—Fuerza de ataque y de reconocimiento, tenemos quien se encargue de las trampas y de los engaños, quien más podría incluir —Naruto seguía pensando, ya había recorrido la mitad del camino de su casa a la mansión de la Hokage—. ¿Qué tal Shikamaru? —Ni bien terminaba de nombrarlo y lo descarto al instante—. Es muy problemático trabajar con el.

En otro lado, Shikamaru acababa de estornudar, aunque se encontraba descansando contemplando las nubes, le molesto algo el que alguien estuviera hablando a sus espaldas de él, pero prefirió no hacer nada, adjudicando que sería muy problemático buscar a esa persona.

—¿Qué tal Kakashi-sensie o el Capítán Yamato? —Naruto se detuvo, comenzó a explorar las ventajas de cada uno—. Por un lado Kakashi-sensei es muy fuerte, tiene su propio Sharingan y es un ninja que ha participado en todo tipo de misiones, tiene mucha experiencia —pero siempre debe haber un pero—. Por otro lado, siempre llega siempre tarde, nunca se toma nada en serió y me anda fastidiando cada vez que puede.

Descartado, no contrataría a Kakashi, era su dinero y no solo elegiría ninjas fuertes, sino confiables y con los que trabajaría sin problemas. Aunque había entrenado con Kakashi, había hecho cientos de misiones con él, la verdad, es que siempre intentaba zafarse de Naruto, ya que no lo tomaba muy en serio y eso era algo que le molestaba. Pero por sobretodo, prefirió entrena personalmente a Sasuke, eso era lo que más lo enojaba.

—El Capítán Yamato por otro lado, no es como Kakashi, pero me he dado cuenta de que es muy fuerte —asintió Naruto, después de todo, si logró controlar al Kyubi dentro de él, debía ser tomado en cuenta—. Además domina un Jutsu increíble con plantas y sus clones son muy especiales.

Si, quizás sería Yamato, aunque tendría que preguntarle a la vieja Tsunade como podría contactarse con el Jounin, ya que aunque había vivido por años en la aldea, no fue hasta que Tsunade le impuso al grupo siete trabajar con Yamato y Sai, que conoció al Capítán Yamato. Una idea cruzó por la mente de Naruto, por qué no contratar a Sai, luego descartó esa idea de inmediato.

—Bien, el equipo esta completo entonces —Naruto se detuvo frente a la mansión de la Hokage, era la hora, pero antes debía repasar su plan—. Vieja Tsunade, vengo a ti en una misión personal, junte todo este dinero —y más que nada, revisarlo todo, en especial su dinero—. ¡NANI! ¡MI DINERO!

Naruto asustado comenzó a buscar su monedero, el cual curiosamente no lo encontraba, siendo que antes de salir lo había guardado con cuidado. ¿Pero qué paso? ¿Cómo lo perdió?, Naruto repasó todo su itenarió desde que se levantó, hasta que llegó a la mansión de la Hokage, solo pensó en una persona capas de quitarle el monedero sin hacer sonido alguno.

—¡ERO-SENIN! ¡Maldito Pervertido! —Naruto corrió a donde podría estar el Sannin legendario, pero ya era tarde, ya se había marchado, sin embargo, no se había ido sin olvidarse de Naruto, además de Gama-chan, le dejó a su pupilo una cuenta por pagar, tan grande como una misión de rango A o quizás mayor—. ¡Maldito Ero-senin!

Mientras Naruto trabajaba como esclavo para pagar por lo que se había bebido el ermitaño, no muy lejos, el nombrado, festejaba con un grupo de chicas en otra taberna, claro que cargando todos los gastos nuevamente a la cuenta de su "ahijado".

—Perdóname Naruto, pero aun no debes conocer a la marimacho de Kushina —habló Jiraiya muy pensativo, luego dos chicas lo rodearon y de inmediato se olvido de todo—. ¡Venga! ¡Venga! A festejar, que esta vez invita el gran Jiraiya.

FIN.

Notas de Autor.  
Kushina Uzumaki y Minato Namikaze, eran los padres de Naruto, en la serie se pueden encontrar pequeños detalles sobre el Cuarto Hokage, Yondaime, es muy sabido, que todos los fans, especulaban que sobre la identidad de Yondaime y su relación con Naruto. Incluso habían Dounjinshis que exploraban esta teoría y no fue sino hasta capítulo 367 del manga, cuando Kishimoto-sama revelo toda la verdad.

Sin embargo, sobre su madre, Kushina Uzumaki, los detalles de verdad son mínimos, se sabe donde vivió, que de joven era una completa marimacho, se comportaba como chico, hablaba como ellos y hasta peleaba como tal, incluso Tsunade llega a comentar que la forma de actuar de Naruto y su forma de pelear, son idénticas a las de su madre.

Si logró encontrar más información de Kushina, quizás logré escribir una segunda parte, sino, quien sabe, por ahora estoy dedicado a otro fics de Naruto mismo "Réquiem de una Kunoichi", escribí este, porque se me ocurrió, espero les guste, suerte.


End file.
